


Super Pride

by sekaizinnias



Category: KaiHun - Fandom, Sekai - Fandom
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, M/M, Wolf Pack, omega - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaizinnias/pseuds/sekaizinnias
Summary: He needs a mate or he has to leave his pack. Both are not in his hands to decide.





	Super Pride

“Hey Alpha…” Chanyeol prods his shoulder and joins him as he takes a sip of his beer. “You are going to need pups of your own too.”

There are three pups around him, napping on his legs and stomach as their parents enjoys the small celebration in the colony. Kai shuts his eyes, blinking painfully slow. He knows he needs a family of his own soon. A leader of a pack will need pups to be worthy of the pack. He looks at Chanyeol with a sad smile. “Can I adopt your pup? He asks Chanyeol. Chanyeol punches him and shakes his head.

 

“I don’t know Yeol… I need a mate for it.” Kai sighs again as the thought of having a mate crushes his heart. He is getting older and he still couldn’t find his mate.

“Maybe he’s dead.” Kai speaks sadly. That’s what normally happens. If a wolf does not get his mate by a certain time, the possibility of the mate being date is high.

 

“And if your mate is dead, you would have known. Your wolf would know.” Chanyeol answers, clenching his fists. He really wishes to punch his alpha. But Chanyeol understands what his alpha is going through. Kai would have to step down, give the pride he made to another alpha and be left as a lone wolf. The thought of his best friend being a lone wolf terrifies him.

 

“You still have time. Relax.” Chanyeol tries but he knows his efforts are vain. He can see it through Kai’s eyes; the alpha had given up hope.

 

 

Kai goes for his rounds earlier than usual. Normally Chanyeol would follow him but the beta is busy with his mate and pups. Kai checks on their territorial border, making sure no other wolves breaks in. He checks on the human trails to ensure they keep their promises. They made a pact with the humans, wolves don’t hunt them and human will not harm them. It was a simple pact but that kept the peace in town.

 

Kai stops when he hears a whimper. The soft cry comes from the river. Kai makes his way there, following the lead of his hearing. He stops when he finds what is making the noise; a wolf. To be exact, an Omega.

 

Kai makes his presence known to the omega and it looks up to him. It hurt its leg. “Who are you?” Kai questions first before helping the hurt omega. The omega is a white wolf, slightly smaller than Kai is.

 

“I am thrown out of my pack.”

 

Kai knows the reason why a wolf gets thrown out of pack. He looks at the omega and the hurt paw. “You are in my territory. Shift and I’ll take you to our healer.”

 

Kai turns around when the omega shifts and when he finally hears a male’s voice, he turns around. Kai looks at the omega’s bleeding foot and feels pity for the other. Kai looks up to the omega but gets blinded for a millisecond. He blinks his wolf’s eyes to carefully look at the male’s face. The omega is his. He couldn’t even look at the male’s face properly and his wolf had imprinted on the omega.

 

Kai stares at the omega. His omega is too beautiful. How did he even be this lucky to have such beautiful mate? Chanyeol would be envious. His omega’s eyes are shining, his skin is fair but his face is red, must be because of the pain on his foot. Everything about his mate is beautiful. Kai could not describe anymore.

 

The omega gasps, when he tries walking to Kai. The pain is unbearable. Sensing the pain of his mate, Kai moves closer to the male and when they are close, Kai gets drowned in his scent. Kai can no longer control his wolf. He bends down and licks the blood on the omega’s foot.

 

The omega grabs on Kai’s fur, pulling it in pain. “What are you doing?”

 

“I believe I am helping my mate.”

 

 

 

Kai left the male with Yixing and rushes back to his house. The look his omega gave him was hurtful. Now that he has found his mate, what must he do? The omega does not look interested in him at all. It is the alpha that imprints on their omega. What if his omega hates him?

 

“Who is that omega?” Kai jumps out of his mental conversation when Chanyeol jumps on him, smelling so much like sex.

 

“Can you not jump on me after having sex?”

 

“Don’t be jealous alpha. I am sure this omega is your mate.”

 

“What if he hates me?” Kai questions Chanyeol, sounding so insecure. He may be powerful and dominant at his work but in the sense of mate he became insecure.

 

“Is that possible?” Chanyeol asks Kai back, scratching his head. “I don’t think an omega will hate their alpha.”

 

“He gave me a disgusted look.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“I licked his wound…”

 

“Oh my God that is disgusting! Why would you do that?” Chanyeol screams.

 

Kai rubs his face, “I didn’t do it. My wolf did it.”

 

Kai watches his best friends pace in his room, ready to pounce on him. “You are one stupid alpha.” Chanyeol tells, pointing his finger at Kai.

 

 

 

Kai decides to visit the omega. He walks to Yixing’s house but to his disappointment, the omega is not there. Kai knows the omega is somewhere around. He did not leave. Kai walks around the colony searching for his omega. He could call his omega using the mate bond but he decides to search himself.

 

Kai finds the omega with two pups around him. Pups loves omega naturally because of the maternal instincts. Kai’s heart swells in pride and happiness. This is the sight he had always wanted to see; His omega and his pups.

 

Kai clears his throat and the pups runs to him. “Go to your parents.” He tell them and they dash off after leaving kisses all over his face.

 

“Hi.” Kai greets his omega with a smile and his beautiful omega looks away. Kai catches the blush on his omega’s cheeks. At least his omega does not hate him.

 

“I am Kai.” Kai introduces himself.

 

“I am Sehun.”

 

Kai closes the gap between them and tries his omega’s name on his lips, “Sehun…”

 

Sehun looks up into the alpha’s eyes and feels the connection between them. He sees through Kai and all of his emotions.

 

“I am thankful you found your way here.” Kai whispers loud enough for the omega to hear him. Sehun’s sweet scent is distracting Kai from his thoughts.

 

“Yixing said he didn’t need to cure my wound.” Sehun speaks, finally appreciating how handsome his alpha looks. Kai’s sharp jaws are like knives, his eyes are deep but affectionate, and his voice is sweet and charming and…

 

“Why is that so?” Kai’s question interrupts his thoughts.

“Because you licked my wound….”

 

Kai smiles, almost laughing but then he remembers Sehun giving him a disgusted look. “I thought you hated it…”

 

“I hated that my mate saw me for the first time in such unfortunate state.”

 

Kai actually laughs this time. Sehun shuts Kai by dropping a tender kiss on his lips. The laughter stops and Kai stares at Sehun.

 

“Will you stay with me?” Kai asks, holding Sehun’s hand. Sehun interlaces their fingers and looks into Kai’s eyes.

 

“It has always been about you. I am not going anywhere now when I found you.”

 

Kai pulls Sehun in for a kiss instantly. He pulls Sehun closer to his body, closing the gap between them. Kai kisses Sehun affectionately, feeling the plump lips against his own. Sehun moans when Kai bites his lower lip, sucking its sweetness. Sehun tastes so sweet. Kai deepens the kiss and Sehun gives in naturally. He needs more and his omega gives him all his needs.

 

 

The whole pack celebrates for their alpha. The celebration is huge with lots of food and dance. A group of close human friends are also invited. Kai keeps his eyes on Sehun as the omega tags along with Chanyeol’s mate. Baekhyun brings Sehun around to introduce him to the pack members. Everyone welcomes Sehun with a hug and Kai grows uncomfortably possessive about it.  

 

“I hate this.” Kai mumbles to himself and makes his way towards Sehun. Kai pulls Sehun away from Baekhyun and kisses his omega possessively. Sehun moans in delight but his hand pushes Kai away. Kai finds Sehun’s shy smile endearing.

 

“Everyone is looking.” Sehun whispers, hiding his face into the crook of Kai’s neck.

 

 

It feels surreal for Kai that tonight; he has his mate beside him on the bed. Just yesterday he told Chanyeol that he might not get a mate at all and today, Sehun, his beautiful omega mate lies beautifully beside him. Kai wipes the sweat off Sehun’s forehead as he smiles to himself. Sehun looks beautifully wrecked beside him. He places his hand on Sehun’s bare tummy, silently wishing that they will have pups soon. The thought of having pups excites him. Kai wants to wake Sehun up for another round but he stops himself. His Sehun needs rest.

 

 

“Stop licking me.” Sehun moans as he stretches on the bed. His body is sore but it feels good.

“No. You taste so sweet.” Kai whispers, going for Sehun’s lips. They kiss and cuddle on bed until Chanyeol’s loud voice interrupts their sweet time. “Alpha you are needed!”

 

 

 

Kai senses his mate feeling unwell. He leaves his work and rushes home to look for his mate. He finds Sehun on their bed, cocooned in their blanket. “Hey baby…. What’s wrong?” Kai asks, hugging Sehun.

 

“I don’t know… I feel sick all of a sudden.” Sehun answers, leaning in to Kai. He feels better now but the discomfort is still there.

 

“Should I get Yixing?”

 

“No. He will just say you healed me.”

 

“But still….”

 

“No… Stay with me awhile. I will be fine.” Sehun tells weakly and feels Kai shift behind him. Kai pulls him into a comfortable position and hugs him. “I am okay, Kai. Don’t worry.”

 

 

When the night comes, Kai notices Sehun getting worst. He is even vomiting. “Hey… I am getting Yixing okay? Wait here.”

 

Sehun grabs Kai’s hand before the alpha dashes out. “I think I know what is happening.” Sehun tells weakly, leaning against the toilet bowl. He had two rounds of vomiting and he is drained.

 

Kai kneels beside Sehun, running his fingers into Sehun’s sweaty hair. “What is it?” Kai asks worriedly.

 

“We are having pups soon.”

 

 

-The End-


End file.
